Foam dispensers typically employ a squeezable container filled with air and a defoamable liquid, a discharge device with a discharge orifice and a foam producing structure disposed in the container and connected to the discharge device. The structure contains a mixing chamber. When the container is squeezed, liquid and air are mixed together in the mixing chamber. The mixture of air and liquid is passed through a filter to produce foam. The device transports the foam to the discharge orifice for discharge.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of foam dispenser wherein a novel attachment readily manufactured and easily installed in a squeezable container filled with air and a foamable liquid enables the container when squeezed to produce an enhanced mixing action of air and liquid, whereby a very thick adherent foam is produced. The attachment contains a very small number of components and is easily manufactured at low cost.